We Are Boys
by Nella Siphron
Summary: Giroro and Natsumi have finally gotten together. Life is fun for everyone except Keroro who still causes everyday trouble that Natsumi has to deal with. Soon Natsumi will learn more about men as she goes through another life changing experience. AN: I wrote this forever ago and just didn't want to wait any longer in posting it. WARNING: This is YAOI! And rated M for all the fun.
1. Morning my love

I got a little bored with having this piece of fun just sitting in my computer files. So here you go.

* * *

Today was just another school-free day. Nothing of grand importance was planned, so the beautiful girl with golden eyes looked into her mirror. She peered upon the reflection of a strong young woman who had been through many trials and passed them all. She had saved her world from invasion many times over the last few years and overcame a few of her own personal obstacles in the process.

She had been a dog, a man, and even under mind control about a hundred times. Once she had even been abducted for alien television. She learned how to fight better with her ninja friend Koyuki, and been to France with the rich heiress Momoka. Her crush on Saburo has grown with her through the years but quickly subsided when she learned that love shouldn't have to be hunted down, especially when it was sitting in your own back yard with a warm sweet potato every day.

The girl brushed her hair and tied it into two ponytails as blush seeped into her cheeks thinking about her red soldier. Then she lightly skipped down the flight of stairs as her light red lace tank top and deep red skirt fluttered. She paused at the base as a delicious smell wandered through her nose. Peering her head into the kitchen rewarded her with a view of Giroro cooking some sausages and eggs. He had his back turned to her but only mostly. She caught a glimpse of his focused expression and a hint of a smile on his lips.

After he clicked off the stove she decided to slip her arms around him and hug him close. She enjoyed the sound of surprise he tried to catch in his throat before it escaped.

"Good morning Giroro." Natsumi cooed into his back.

"G-Good morning to you, my Natsumi." the girl let him free to stand on the stool and finish preparing the meal. The blush was there on his face when she was around him like usual but it wasn't always as bright as it was when they were alone loving each other. Soon both were sitting at the table and ate the food.

"Thank you for cooking breakfast." Natsumi sighed as the delectable meal settled in her, warming her core.

"Only for you." Giroro chuckled as he shoved himself off of the chair and headed through the sliding glass doors into the backyard. Ever since they had found a mutual love for each other, he volunteered to help around the house for her. Aki tried to give him payment but he only gave it straight to Natsumi, every last coin and paper tender which was followed with a mumble about pride and honor.

Today he was helping with the laundry and it was time for the first load to come off of the drying rack. Natsumi decided to just watch him for now, she leaned against the door frame questioning herself for the billionth time; how could she not see it before. It was too obvious with the way he blushed and took the time to cook her a sweet potato every single afternoon. She thought back to the island of the golden tubers and blushed.

"What are you thinking about?" Giroro paused the folding of clothes when he saw her standing at the door.

"I was just thinking; about how big of an idiot I must have been." She took a seat on the edge between inside and out.

"What makes you say that?" Giroro worried for her feelings quickly finished and carried the basket to the door.

"I never realized how you felt for me. When I see you now it makes too much sense." She closed her eyes and lowered herself onto the floor breathing in the spring air. "I was also remembering the island covered in sweet potatoes. You worked so hard to grow them and then you gave most of them to me."

"I actually dedicated the entire island to you." Giroro turned his head away with a bigger grin on his face and his usual blush washing his cheeks.

"Who knows what else I missed." Natsumi sat up and looked at him. She loved how bashful he could be.

"I would not be able to tell you of each time I tried to declare my love for you in one day. Some of them are even too embarrassing."

"Will you forgive me for being so blind?" Natsumi got down on her hands and knees and arched her back making it so she had to look up to him. Her eyes were full of guilt and pleading. Giroro couldn't help but fall apart at her appearance.

"I would always forgive you my sweet." Giroro felt the shivers of temptation flow through him. Natsumi straightened up onto her knees bringing Giroro with her; her cheek pressed to his chest.

"You're so sweet. Are you alright?" when Natsumi felt him shiver more she lowered him so they could face each other.

"You don't know how hard it was to deny my urge to dominate you in that little pose." Giroro burned a bright red at his feelings and need to have his way with her. Natsumi giggled.

"Maybe I'll let you when you finish the laundry." She lowered her eye lids and teased him as she hugged him closer to her chest. A low gurgle of hunger rose from the red alien.

"I don't think the washer will work faster even if I begged it to." His statement stirred another giggle from Natsumi.

"Then I guess you should get back to work." She set him on the ground and placed a soft kiss on his head.

The blushing keronian continued with his work as the girl he admired lay on the grass watching him. Every now and then he would turn to see her giggling. After another load had started in the wash, Giroro looked at the spot Natsumi was sitting but found she had disappeared. He settled on the thought that she just wanted something inside the house and went about hanging the towels and blankets.

Not long after the first three items had been clipped up, Giroro could hear the back doors slide open and close. He turned to see Natsumi taking a seat on the spot of grass she claimed. In her hand was a red popsicle; one of many she had made the other day with fresh fruits. Her eyes gave him a look that sent shivers through his spine as she slowly licked the side of her treat.

Giroro turned in place with eyes wide and pointed to her.

"You're a froggin' tease!"

Natsumi giggled again.


	2. SLEEPOVER!

Natsumi leaned back letting her hair cascade over the grass. As she licked her treat and waited for Giroro she decided to watch the clouds. One fluff passed by followed by another. Natsumi's mind began to wander and found it-self reviewing the memories of her and Giroro; especially about the day that they connected. It was many months ago but she could never forget it.

* * *

It was the last day before summer break. Everyone who kept an alien in their basement, backyard, or mansion decided to have an all-out party on the next day, the first day of teenager freedom. Although the girls wanted to celebrate a little earlier and ended up planning a sleepover at Momoka's.

Natsumi was rushing home after the final school bell rang. Her mind was distracted by the events to take place that night, so of course she doesn't see the teen heartthrob until she crashes into him. She looks up from her seated position on the ground to find him smiling at her. He stood with his hands in his jean pockets. His hat was slightly crooked as usual.

"S-Saburo." She quickly stands up and brushes the dirt from her clothes. Her cheeks immediately began to glow a soft pink. "I'm so sorry about that."

"It's no problem. You don't bump into me the same annoying way other girls do, so I'm fine with it." He watched her get up and clean herself off, and then chuckled to himself. "In fact you make it look a little cute too. Like a little child who is just learning to walk."

Natsumi blushed a little more when he called her cute but got a little confused that he would compare her to a young child.

"Have you always been so clumsy? It seems like every time I see you, you have trouble balancing." Saburo questioned with a soft smile.

"Uh, no I'm actually quite balanced and good at sports." Natsumi continued blushing, but felt a little awkward being able to brag about her skills to the guy she liked so much.

"Well I hope you're not coming down with something. It would suck if you couldn't come to the party tomorrow." Then a small tune rang from his watch. He didn't even look at it, knowing exactly what it was for. "Looks like I gotta run. I'll see you tomorrow, Natsumi."

The silver-haired boy casually walked past her and soon turned a corner, out of Natsumi's sight. She blushed excited that he actually said her name.

Eventually, Natsumi made it to her house with enough time to whip up a little treat she was making for the party. Everyone was supposed to bring something and drew dessert out of the bag. After switching her school uniform for a casual skirt and tank top, she began making a simple but addicting strawberry angel food cake.

When it was complete save for the whipped topping which would be added the next day, she wrapped it in plastic wrap and carefully stashed it in the fridge. Next she dashed to her room and began packing a small bag with pajamas and a red dress she bought for her last birthday with a mysterious gift card she found leaning against her door.

Natsumi then hopped back downstairs and peered into the living room where she found Fuyuki reading a book and Keroro reading a manga.

"Alright guys make sure you don't eat too much and no dessert. Especially the cake I just made for the party. Get enough sleep too; I don't think you want to be passing out tomorrow."

"OK sis." Fuyuki said not even skipping a beat in his reading pace. "Have fun at Momoka's."

"Keroro don't do anything stupid while I'm gone." Natsumi crossed her arms.

"Roger that mistress Natsumi." Keroro's voice was flat and bored. He didn't like getting distracted from his hobbies.

Natsumi sighed before leaning out the sliding glass doors to the backyard. She saw Giroro feeding his fire with some fresh twigs.

"Hey Red. Do you think you could make sure nothing goes wrong tonight? I don't want to have to cancel tomorrow because fridiot had to pull a midnight scheme."

"Of course." He sighed and stashed one sweet potato into the ashes of his slowly dying fire.

"Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow k?" Natsumi smiled before heading back inside.

She grabbed her bag and slipped on her shoes, meeting Angol Mois at the front door. They stood outside for only a few minutes before the limo came and picked them up. Koyuki and Momoka met them at the front door to the estate.

"So what's the agenda?" Natsumi asked as they entered the main hall.

"We'll be having a spa treatment followed by tea. Then we'll have dinner which will lead to an evening of chatter and relaxation." Momoka stated while walking towards the east end of her building.

They passed through the stone arches and began having the best girl's night either had ever had. They chatted the evening away about the difficulties of living with aliens, and all male aliens at that. They expressed their dreams for the future and what they thought about the invasion.


	3. What About Love?

The girls were all in a bedroom with four separate queen sized beds, two by two against opposing walls. Each wore pajamas as they sat on the ends of the beds continuing their conversations.

"What do you think will happen when we finally get love lives?" Koyuki asked as blunt and cheerful as ever. She was wearing a sleep-kimono, of course handmade by herself.

"I'm afraid to think about that, and that's if we ever get love lives. Guys are kind of ignorant and oblivious when it comes to figuring out that we like them." Natsumi said almost trying to explain to herself why Saburo hasn't noticed. "Besides, asking anyone to be a part of our lives requires that they find out about the frogs and possibly get us arrested for harboring invaders."

"What about someone who already knows about them?" Koyuki asked.

"What do you mean?" Momoka responded.

"Don't tell me you went and met another alien." Natsumi urged her, hoping that there wasn't going to be another addition of weirdness to their collection.

"I hope it isn't one of those creepy whiney guys that hate Keronians. They're a real pain in the butt." Angol Mois chimed in.

"No one new. I promise." Koyuki waved her hands in front of her, assuring her worried friends.

"Then the only ones who know are Saburo, Fuyuki, Paul, my soldiers, and Kogoro." Momoka listed all of the men she could think of that already knew about the frogs. She then clenched her hands in anger in worry, but she knew her friend wouldn't dare touch her Fuyuki.

"I meant what if it was one of them?" Koyuki smiled.

"Koyuki, I know you're open minded and that's good but I don't think it's a good idea to be dating outside of your species." Natsumi said carefully, worried that she would hurt her feelings.

"Why not?" Koyuki and Mois asked.

"Well first off others will definitely want to speak out against it."

"You told me to not care what others think Natsumi." Koyuki asked getting a little confused.

"Because humans have learned to respect most other's wishes and interests but that kind of thing is farfetched for our race and it will include another race. I mean who knows what the Keronians will do if they found out that one of theirs is dating a human." Natsumi was almost determined to convince Koyuki out of it, but she hated the fact that it probably meant crushing her dreams.

"You've really thought about this haven't you?" Momoka asked, causing Natsumi to blush.

"It's nothing like that. Mom wanted to turn it into a manga plot and made me debate with her on the ethics as the side against it."

"Natsumi I understand that you're looking out for me, but this is the time we stand up." Koyuki straightened up and began her speech. "It's like when Americans abolished slavery and became friends with African Americans. The next step is Aliens. Humans need to look past what they are and learn to love their hearts and souls. Care for them as we would another human. Otherwise our worlds will end up trying to conquer each other and cause so much pain and suffering."

"I think you were a right's activist in a past life." Natsumi said before sighing. "I don't want to make you do anything that makes you unhappy so if you want to I can't stop you. Just promise me you'll be ok?"

"Yeah, if anyone tries to hurt you or stop your weird love I shall have them killed; or at least locked up for the rest of their lives." Momoka stated.

"Thanks guys." Koyuki smiled her signature cat smile. "I'm glad to have such great friends; and I'm sure Dororo will stand with me against any danger."

"Oh I knew it was Dororo." Mois cheered. "When Kururu finally comes to his senses and notices me we should have a double date; and then when-"

She halted with her finger pointed at Natsumi when she realized her mistake.

"What?" Natsumi asked.

"Nothing." Mois tried to back away into her bed.

"You wouldn't just point at me after suggesting a double date with aliens for nothing." Natsumi said.

"Well one of them has a thing for you; but I can't tell you or else Uncle might suffer." Mois clenched a hand in front of her chest like she normally does when she feels strong emotions.

"How would fridiot suffer if you told me?" Natsumi was a little more confused but mostly shocked at what Mois had just told her. Something inside began to twitch, she had to know who it was.

"Uncle's the one who told me, so in that line of thought he would punish Uncle." Mois nearly began crying at the thought of Uncles precious gundam getting blown up or even himself.

"Never mind I'll just weed out the little guy tomorrow. It can't be that hard to figure out which one." Natsumi already began drawing out a map of reasons and the last three frogs that weren't already claimed by her friends. Tamama, Kururu, and Giroro. As her mind began to wander, the others decided to go to sleep.


	4. Let the Party Begin

The redhead curled under the blankets and thought for only a moment longer before falling asleep. In the night her unconscious mind began having visions of the frogs doing odd things for her and thinking about her when she was away.

Tamama made her sweets and cakes. Kururu downloaded movies for her. Giroro invited her to a shooting exercise and even got her a special gun. Many more visions like these had followed; but she had enough when she saw Kururu photoshoping her head onto the bodies of swimsuit models. She bolted awake shuddering slightly at the memory. Natsumi looked around to see her friends standing around her bed.

"Are you ok Natsumi?" Koyuki asked.

"You were wrestling with your blankets and then we noticed you were sweating." Momoka said with worry in her voice.

"Thanks guys but it was just a weird dream." Natsumi said smiling slightly embarrassed that she woke her friends.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Mois asked.

"I'm sure you guys wouldn't want to hear what I was dreaming about."

"Dreams are visions that our brains show us as we decipher what our hearts want to tell us. It's important to sit and figure it out before it drives us crazy." Koyuki said taking a seat on the end of Natsumi's bed. "Dororo and I do this every day during meditation. It really feels good to let your fears go by talking about it with a friend."

"Well, I was busy thinking about what Mois said and tried to narrow down which toad has a crush on me. So I guess my mind was still thinking about it when I fell asleep because I started seeing them do things for me. It was really weird, especially what Kururu did."

"Did any of it feel comfortable?" Koyuki asked.

"Well Giroro only did what he would usually do anyway, so I guess I was fine with those bits. The only odd thing about Giroro in my dream was that he blushed more than usual." Natsumi said admitting the one part of her dream that didn't make her feel nauseous or creeped out.

"More than usual?" Momoka asked.

"Yeah don't you notice that he blushes sometimes? It's usually when we're eating sweet potatoes; but in my dream he pretty much turned pink." Natsumi giggled at the thought of a pink Giroro.

"We've never seen him blush." Mois added, more confused on how Natsumi didn't figure this all out sooner.

"Really?" Natsumi didn't even think that maybe he only blushed around her. She quickly thought of another logical theory for his color to change. "Maybe it was just a trick of the light that made me think he blushed. He is red after all. Anyways the rest of my dream was just creepy and awkward."

"Maybe your heart is trying to show you just how close you and Giroro are." Momoka suggested; perhaps the redhead could pick up a hint.

"He is one of my best friends but I doubt he would be into me like that." Natsumi waved away the mere thought. "Dreams aren't always straight with real facts anyway."

"Maybe it's you who wants to-" Koyuki was cut off by a knocking at the door.

"I hate to interrupt ladies but it is time for breakfast and then everyone is expected to arrive for the festivities." Paul's voice was heard through the mahogany door.

"Right, the party!" the girls became excited.

"Thank you Paul we'll be down shortly." Momoka said.

"Yes Miss." Paul's response was followed by his footsteps fading away from the door.

"Alright girls, let's get ready for some fun." Natsumi jumped out of bed smiling brightly and quickly forgot about her dream.

After changing into their summer dresses (each in the color of their favorite frog) and swiftly grooming their hair, the girls went to the dining room and enjoyed a simple breakfast that wouldn't spoil their appetites for lunch and the big barbeque dinner. They were then escorted to the backyard where they found many stations of activities and games. Natsumi smiled at the beautiful garden, she planned to do something that could change her life there.

Not long after they went outside they were joined by Aki who was followed by Fuyuki, Keroro, Tamama, and Giroro.

"Here ya go hun. I even brought the cream for it." Aki handed Natsumi the cake she made the night before and a piping bag full of her home made cream.

"Thanks mom." Natsumi didn't wait before finishing her creation. She then handed it to Paul who would store it with the rest of the food for tonight. Then a gust of wind blew through forcing all of the girls to hold down their dresses.

They looked up to find a giant paper skateboard with some sort of propeller underneath it. Once it lowered to the ground everyone could see Saburo standing on it, Kururu was hanging from the teen's shoulder.

"Wow, nice entrance." Fuyuki said. Natsumi was all too busy trying to keep her dress in control and blushing madly at his awesome to say anything. The board vanished as the white haired teen stepped off.

"Kururu and I brought some new tunes." He held up a disc. "It's stuff from other planets and it will blow your minds."

"I had to leave out the dubstep though. Kukuku it might literally blow your mind into little bloody bits." Kururu chuckled sadistically.

"Well isn't that kind of you." Aki said.

"I just didn't want to have to clean up the mess. Kukukuuu."

Aki smiled at him completely sure that he just had a hard time showing care for others, while everyone else felt odd shivers go through their spines.

"Alright everyone there are more than enough games for us so just split up and enjoy your-selves. Paul will let us know when it's time for Lunch. Then we'll do karaoke, a trivia contest, more game time, and then we'll have the barbeque. After we've filled up we will gather around the bonfire." Momoka gave her small speech of an agenda.

"Everyone, Let's divide and conquer this mass of FUN!" Keroro cried out as he dashed towards one of the games.

Dororo and Koyuki started playing a card game while Giroro challenged Tamama and Aki at a shooting game. Fuyuki and Keroro played some sort of whack a mole as Momoka and Mois watched from the side. Natsumi took her chance to get Saburo's attention. She grabbed his hand before he could walk away.

"Saburo, can I talk to you? In the garden?" Natsumi blushed slightly. She finally got up the courage to speak to him.


	5. Confessions

"Sure. Hey Kururu why don't you hook up the music?" He tossed the disc over to the yellow frog before following Natsumi into the garden. They stood under one of trees. Natsumi fiddled with her fingers while Saburo stood as clam and cool as he always did with his had again in his pockets. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to-um. I wanted to ask you how you feel… towards me." Natsumi blushed bright pink.

"I thought you knew."

"Knew what?" Natsumi asked both worried and hopeful.

"I care very much about you." Saburo said without a single stumble in his voice. "I never really had much of a family before but now I do. I couldn't wish for a better sister."

"Oh…" Natsumi's heart and voice fell. She tried her hardest not to cry.

"What's wrong?" This was the first time Natsumi saw Saburo in any other mood than happy.

"It's nothing I just-" Natsumi cut herself off not really knowing if she should tell him now. She could feel a lump rising in her throat. "I felt-"

"Oh, Natsumi. I'm sorry" Saburo pulled her into a hug. "I didn't know you felt that way."

Natsumi allowed herself to cry a little into his shoulder. A few moments later she pulled away and wiped her face dry.

"I'm sorry about that." Natsumi said gesturing to the little wet spots of tears in his shirt. "I hope you don't think I'm weird or anything."

"Natsumi I don't see you any different than I did before. You can't help the way you feel." He patted her shoulder. "Come on let's go play something."

"I think I should stay here for a bit. I don't want everyone to start getting worried about me because I'm crying." Natsumi said smiling slightly.

"You sure?" Saburo asked.

"Yes. Thank you Saburo." Natsumi looked into his eyes making sure he understood how much it meant to her that he didn't make it awkward or painful.

"It's nothing." Saburo then dashed over to everyone else and started playing some of the games.

Natsumi sat down under the tree looking away from the party. She was embarrassed and kind of upset that he didn't return her feelings. She brushed away the last few stray tears and waited till the swelling in her eyes went down.

"Hey sis. What are you doing all the way over here?" Fuyuki's voice startles Natsumi slightly causing her to whip her head around.

"Oh, no reason." She turned back towards the scenery of flowers.

"I thought you would be all over getting Saburo's attention." Fuyuki stood beside his sister.

"Well that didn't go as planned." Natsumi lowered her head slightly.

"Why don't you talk to Gi-"

"FUYUKI! I NEED YOU OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!" Keroro's voice could be heard by everyone but they were all used to him causing random acts of drama over something childish or competitive.

"I better go see what he wants." Fuyuki wandered back over to the sergeant.

"Do you have a death wish or something? Giroro would kill anyone who told her his secret." Keroro whispered his knowledge onto the pekoponian boy. "Trust me I've been tortured just for suggesting it."

"What are guys whispering about?" The two turned to find Giroro right next to them.

"GAH! Nothing I can assure you." Keroro began sweating worried for his safety.

"It's just that Natsumi is upset about something." Fuyuki smiled slightly.

"Oh really?" Giroro crossed his arms before letting into the urge to look over at the girl sitting in the garden.

"I'm sure she just needs to talk to someone."

"Why don't you get pretty boy to do it. She'd probably like that." Giroro huffed quietly to himself feeling like he couldn't do anything for her.

"Except I'm the problem." Saburo came and joined the conversation. Giroro's fist clenched but he did his best not to show his anger at the response.

"What did you do?" Even though he tried to hide it some of his anger was apparent in his voice.

"She tried to confess her feelings to me but I see her as more a best friend or sister. Then she said she wanted to sit by herself for a bit." Saburo claimed. Giroro was slightly surprised at this fact.

"You should go talk to her Giroro." Koyuki kneeled down next to Giroro seemingly out of nowhere.

"Why me? Aren't you more qualified for this kind of thing?" Giroro asked.

"She said last night that you were one of her best friends." Koyuki replied smiling her cat-like smile.

"Go and be her best friend Giroro." Dororo spoke from the other side of him.

"Why do I feel like you're all trying to get me to do something that could ruin my life?" Giroro began blushing slightly when his mind struck with a theory to their sudden quest to make him comfort Natsumi. Everyone around him smiled as if they knew something that he didn't want them to.

"Hey, now is your chance." Saburo said, trying to convince him to just go. Giroro blushed more knowing now that they all knew. He turned back to Natsumi. After taking a deep breath and letting it out, Giroro ignored his initial reaction to deny his feelings and walked over to her.

"Hey." He spoke softly so he wouldn't startle her. Natsumi turned to find him standing underneath the tree next to hers.

"Hey Giroro." She tried to sound and look happy but failed and just turned her attention back to the cheerful meadow.

"What's got you down?" Giroro decided to get a little closer and leaned against the tree she sat under.

"Have you ever had feelings for someone you knew wouldn't return them?"

Giroro was caught off guard by her question. It was exactly how he felt.

"I have…" _sigh_ "and I still do."

Giroro slid down the tree and sat next to Natsumi.

"He's just a big jerk you know. If he let you go before giving it a chance he's a real dumbass."

"But he actually let me down in the best way possible. I hope every girl could be let down like that instead of the cruel and awkward ways other guys do." Natsumi paused and gave a tiny smile. "I guess I should just move on now. Maybe I'm supposed to be with someone else."

"Perhaps."

"Now I can't get my mind off of what Mois told me last night." Natsumi thought aloud.

"What did she say?" Giroro looked at the girl with curiosity.

"She said that there was someone who liked me but she couldn't tell me who. I ended up having a weird dream because of it." Natsumi chuckled slightly. "It consisted of the only three she could have been talking about."

"What happened in it?" Giroro felt a little worried that he had new competition.

"It was Kururu being creepy. Tamama being… well not Tamama; and you being you." She began smiling a real smile. Giroro blushed with joy that she dreamed about him and it made her smile. "You were cooking for me every afternoon while we watched the stars. We talked about life long questions and embarrassing moments, you even blushed a lot."

Natsumi remembered that the other girls said he didn't blush around them. She looked at the red frog and saw that he was blushing just like in her dreams.

"Giroro? Do you only do that around me?"

"Do what?" Giroro tried to get the blood flow away from his face so it wasn't noticeable but he failed.

"Blush. I've seen you blush many times but the other girls said that they've never seen you blush."

"W-well you're uh… You're my best friend?" Giroro tried to come up with any other excuse that was meaningful enough for her but didn't force him to confess.

"Momoka told me that my dream was trying to show me how close I am with you, but in my dream you were being romantic." Natsumi looked into his eyes. "You'd never lie to me right?"

"Of course not." Giroro couldn't help but lose his defense to her amber eyes.

"I'm sure that you probably don't, but do you… like me? Giroro do you love me?" She watched as his silver eyes began to waver. He clenched his jaw and turned to look at the ground before he responded.

"For many weeks after I first met you I had debated with myself about the way I felt about you. I was afraid to admit to myself that I had any sort of admiration or respect for a Pekoponian." He turned back to her and let her see his troubled expression. "Natsumi no matter how hard I try I can't hide it anymore. I am in love with you. Part of me hates myself for it because you're my enemy but mostly I was afraid that you would hate me. That you would be disgusted with me."

After a lifetime of military training and strongly believing that emotions made you weak, Giroro broke. He felt some tears run down his cheeks. He held his head in his hands trying to stop, trying to pull it all back in but there wasn't any way to escape it once it had started.

"Giroro." Natsumi's soft voice reached his head and convinced him to look up. He expected to find anger or resentment; but he found her sad eyes looking into his. She then brought him into a hug, basically cradling him to her chest. "I'm sorry I made you feel that way. I would never hate you or reject you because of your feelings. In fact you feel exactly the same way I had about Saburo, you understand me."


	6. Gambeling

Natsumi released him and let him sit on her lap. One more tear left his eyes.

"Thank you, Natsumi." He turned away and closed his eyes. "I must look weak."

"Understanding and admitting your feelings makes you stronger."

"I'm sure you don't return my feelings either." He looked up to her almost hopeful that she did.

"Giroro, I'm not sure how I feel about you but I know that I don't feel it about anyone else. I didn't even feel the same way about Saburo. It's an odd little spark and I just don't know what to label it." Natsumi smiled at him. Giroro blushed again. Then Natsumi held an expression of slight confusion. "Is that why you always acted strange whenever Saburo was around?"

"I-uh, I was jealous that he had your affection and attention." Giroro blushed and looked away again. Natsumi smiled and gave a small peck on his cheek.

"You're kind of cute when you blush."

Giroro turned bright pink at her compliment and the small kiss.

"Hey guys! It's almost time for lunch don't you want to play some DDR?!" Keroro's voice came over the grass and through the trees. Natsumi and Giroro turned to find their friends waving to them.

"They weren't watching us were they?" Giroro blushed as he became flustered.

"He lives in your backyard Natsumi you can make out with him later!" Keroro called out to them.

"THAT'S IT HE DIES!" Giroro ran towards the green frog summoning his guns.

"FUYUKI SAVE ME!" Keroro jumped aboard the Pekoponian hoping he could carry him away from the danger.

"You can kill him later Giroro, right now you should enjoy the party." Aki said.

After Giroro sent his weapons back through the multidimensional tunnel he summons them through, everyone took turns playing against each other on the Dance Dance Revenge. Giroro and Dororo just watched and Kururu videotaped Natsumi and Aki. In the end Koyuki and Natsumi tied for first. Giroro and Dororo blushed at their champions.

"Everyone it is time for lunch." They all turned to find Paul standing next to a long table covered in foods and treats, even Natsumi's cake which looked exactly the same she had left it in. At the end of the table stood a fridge filled with all sorts of drinks. "Feel free to eat what you wish. Miss Momoka has taken the liberty of choosing something for everyone."

The group quickly filed through filling their plates and grabbing their drinks. They then took seat at a long table with a white table cloth and white chairs. Natsumi decided to sit in between Koyuki, who sat beside Dororo, and Giroro. Saburo took a spot across the table from them.

"Good job at cheering her up Giroro." Saburo complimented the red frog.

"Uh, Thanks." Giroro wasn't sure how to react to the guy he once challenged for Natsumi's adoration. He decided to just ignore him and eat his steak.

"Koyuki, I wanted to ask you what you were going to say earlier before we got caught up in the day." Natsumi spoke to the ninja girl beside her.

"Oh I was just going to suggest that maybe it was you who wanted a relationship with Giroro." She wore her cat grin once again with not one hint of embarrassment in her composure. She didn't know when to keep things like that a bit quieter or at least hinted into a conversation.

"What would give you that idea?" Natsumi blushed a little at the idea of her having feelings for an alien.

"You were having a dream about him and you seemed to like it a lot. So I just thought that it was because you wanted him to like you like that." Koyuki responded confident in her evidence. Natsumi could only blush and nibble on her food. It all made sense the way Koyuki saw it. The red head looked down the table to see Momoka and Mois giving her the thumbs and- was that a wink?

"Does everyone expect me to like him?" Natsumi tried to keep her voice under a whisper as she spoke to the ninja.

"Well there is a bit of a bet going on for when you guys will get together." Koyuki blushed slightly.

"WHAT!?" Giroro's voice thundered from the beaming toad. He looked at the rest of the table for a moment making sure that they returned to their own conversations.

"You're gambling on us?" Natsumi blushed unsure of how to react.

"Yep. Kururu runs it and has got to be making more money than a casino in America." Saburo joined the conversation casually, not caring if too many people heard him. "He sets up multiple bets with different scenarios. I think he even created a sort of human persona for Giroro and started running them at our school."

"Well that explains why the other students have been awkward lately. I thought they were just focusing on the exams." Natsumi blushed deeper as did the corporal next to her.

"Kuku, you should see how much I made on the round for when Natsumi confesses to Saburo." Kururu popped up right behind the red couple. Even Saburo blushed slightly at this fact.

"That's it." Giroro turned to murder Kururu but was held back by Natsumi who grabbed hold of his hand.

"Can we at least have a good day where I forget about everyone having fun with my love life? You can kill him later." Natsumi pleaded the frog with her sparkling amber eyes. Giroro took one look at their hands and blushed as he sat back down next to her.

"Not even one hit?" Kururu asked. Natsumi then delivered a quick punch to his face sending him flying back to the mixing table where he controlled all the music. After crashing he stood up and switched his broken glasses for a spare he brought with him. "Kukuku weak, but it'll have to do."


	7. Extraterrestrial

"Everyone it's time for dessert." Paul flashed around the table pushing a tray covered in different cakes and puddings. He arrived to Natsumi's end and served everyone's choices.

Natsumi looked down at her own special cake that she had made the night before. She smiled and carefully took a small bite. The sugary splendor exploded in her mouth, causing tingles to thrive through her core. She giggled at the delicious cake she created.

"Tch, Soldiers don't eat sweets." Giroro's gruff voice caught Natsumi's attention. She looked down and saw him stuffing a slice of her cake into his mouth.

"You're a bit of a hypocrite you know." Natsumi smiled at him. "And you don't have to hide things like that now that I know why you do them."

Giroro blushed as he just took another big bite trying to forget that he had actually confessed his love to her.

"You know I used to think you only said stuff like that to hide some strange addiction to all things cute and sugary." Natsumi giggled imagining Giroro hugging and giggling at a bunny and growing a garden full of flowers.

"I do have an addiction to something really cute. I'm just lucky she doesn't hate me for it." Giroro looked away from her burning with embarrassment and glowing with a bright pink that covered the entirety of his face. Natsumi blushed at his response, flattered that he felt that way about her.

"Ok guys, Time for the Karaoke!" Momoka stood with her hand in the air getting everyone's attention.

The crowd of friends and family gathered towards the stage which they found Paul standing upon. Momoka motioned to Koyuki and Mois. The two girls grabbed Natsumi's hands and dragged her to the back of the stage. Everyone else was distracted by Paul's introduction and Keroro's first performance.

"Guys what's wrong?" Natsumi whispered with urgency at the strange action.

"We all picked a song that would be great for the three of us to sing." Koyuki smiled as she gestured to Natsumi, Mois, and herself.

"Momoka was kind enough to offer the money for staging and effects." Mois continued the explanation.

"It might help you decide your feelings by singing it." Momoka was anxious to get it started and handed out the headphones.

"But what if I don't know that words?" Natsumi asked blushing. She hoped that one fact might keep her from performing unexpectedly.

"Don't worry, the ear piece will give you the words before you have to say them and I'm sure you're talented enough to keep up with it." Momoka quickly ensured that Natsumi could perform. "I gave Keroro only enough effects to keep everyone's attention while we kidnaped you back here."

"We can brief you over your part while Keroro still has their attention if you like?" Koyuki piped up trying to help her friend feel comfortable with the nervousness building up.

"Besides, I'm the one with the most lines. You got nothin' to worry about." Mois hoped to calm her as well.

"Alright, I guess I can't get out of it anyway. I'm sure it'll be fun." Natsumi rubbed the back of her head and smiled.

Keroro belted out a loud finish to his song. The lights slowed their flashing to a halt as the frog made his way off stage. Soon a mist formed on stage and Momoka's voice came over the speakers.

"Everyone, I hope you like this next performance of true feelings from these young women." A prop crescent moon descended from the top of the stage with Mois sitting on the end. She started to sing before hopping off.

_"You're so, hypnotizing. Could you be the devil, could you be an angel?"_ Her body shifted and snapped along with the music. Her yellow dress swayed with her hips. _"Your touch, magnetizing. Feels like I am floating leaves my body glowing. They say be afraid. You're not like the others, futuristic lover. Different, DNA. They don't understand you."_

_"You're from a whole 'nother world. A different dimension. You open my eyes and I'm ready to go lead me into the light."_ She picked up tempo with her movements and emotional intensity for the chorus. Her arms wrapped around her body as if her emotions could make her burst. _"Kiss me, k-k-kiss me. Infect me with your love and fill me with your poison. Take me, t-t-take me. Wanna be your victim, ready for abduction. Boy, you're an alien; your touch so foreign. It's supernatural, extraterrestrial."_

Mois stood off to the side, easily missed when the fog picked up in volume once more to transition. Then a prop UFO saucer gently flew across the back of the stage with Koyuki on top. She hopped off and then started up the new verse.

_"You're so Supersonic. Wanna feel your powers, stun me with your lasers."_ Koyuki moved in a different but still emotionally strong way. _"Your kiss, is cosmic. Every move is magic."_

_"You're from a whole 'nother world. A different dimension. You open my eyes and I'm ready to go lead me into the light."_ The ninja twirled elegantly, the sky blue fabric spinning against her legs, but kept her eyes focused on a spot in the crowd. Mois swiftly joined Koyuki for the chorus. They stood mostly with their backs together and mirrored their movements. _"Kiss me, k-k-kiss me. Infect me with your love and fill me with your poison. Take me, t-t-take me. Wanna be your victim, ready for abduction. Boy, you're an alien; your touch so foreign. It's supernatural, extraterrestrial."_

Both girls then twirled out of the center as Natsumi rose from underneath the stage.

_"This is transcendental, on another level. Boy, you're my lucky star."_ Her arms were crossed over her chest but she raised one hand to her blushing cheeks. _"I wanna walk on your wavelength, and be there when you vibrate. For you I'll risk it all."_

She carried out the note as her eyes slowly shifted to the floor but they snapped open again with the next one.

_"ALL~"_ Once again the Chorus was joined by the girls on the side. They carried on with passionate moves as Natsumi led center stage with more innocent and blushing poses. The fullness of her red dress gave the illusion that she was moving more than she actually was. She looked at Giroro and saw him blushing about as deeply as she was. With him looking upon her she felt a bit more courageous and moved more suggestive with the lyrics, as if to offer herself to be abducted by him. _"Kiss me, k-k-kiss me. Infect me with your love and fill me with your poison. Take me, t-t-take me. Wanna be your victim, ready for abduction. Boy, you're an alien; your touch so foreign. It's supernatural, extraterrestrial."_

_"EXTRATERRESTRIAL. EXTRATERRESTRIAL."_

_"Boy, you're an alien; your touch so foreign. It's supernatural."_ Natsumi then finished the last word by herself with a deep connection to it strung through her voice. _"Extraterrestrial."_

There was a pause before the audience applauded them. All three girls huddled together and blushed immensely. Two frogs in the crowd were caught up in fantasies and emotions, unable to move or applaud the girls who sang for them. When the three girls left the stage, the karaoke show continued with Tamama. Although after the whole thing finished, everyone agreed that none of it compared to their performance.

* * *

Additional Notice: The real adult fun starts next chapter but the actual plot starts in the end of chapter nine and officially in ten. I feel a little bad that I dragged out the back story like this but it has some moments that convince me not to change it at all. Anyway it'll finish next chap and we can move on.


	8. Waking from One Dream to Live Another

Hello again. WARNING: This chapter has content that rates this story as M. We'll get to why it's YAOI in a couple chapters or more. So just keep swimming.

* * *

During the trivia Natsumi helped serve as a judge along with her mother. Paul was hosting with the questions. Those who played were paired up. Fuyuki with Momoka, Koyuki with Dororo, and Keroro with Tamama. Everyone else served as audience, rooting for favorite teams.

It didn't take long for Tamama to try and quit and Dororo to sit aside while Koyuki and Keroro continued to challenge Fuyuki's mind. In the end both lost to him and Paul gave Fuyuki the medal Momoka had specially made for the event. Needless to say she was very glad he won it.

Natsumi looked away when everyone dispersed again for more games, to find Giroro sitting casually on the benches watching the sun. She walked over to him and sat beside him, tucking her dress beneath her.

"What are you thinking about?" She looked at him as he turned his eyes to her.

"Not much really." He blushed slightly. "I just, can't believe it was that easy. To finally tell you. I really had myself believing that you would want me dead for loving you. I didn't want to lose the time I could spend with you as friends if you were going to hate me when you found out."

"Do I really seem that scary?" Natsumi thought about it for a moment.

"Not scary but strong willed and ready to destroy anything in your path. I actually admire you for that; but I didn't want to put you in that position. You seem to like some of those moments. Unless I'm horribly wrong and if I am tell me now." He looked up to her waiting for some clarification.

"No." Natsumi watched him tense up before she continued. "I really love those moments. All of them."

"Good." Giroro sighed and turned back to the sun.

"You know I wasn't prepared for that performance today. The girls just whipped me up and put me on stage." Natsumi smiled and blushed softly.

"It's alright. I loved it, but I don't expect it to really mean anything." Giroro closed his eyes and turned his head to the ground.

"But it did mean something Giroro." Natsumi watched him turn back to her with surprise and hope in his eyes. "Like I said before, I have feelings for you that are completely different than how I feel for anyone else. The girls thought that singing that song would help me discover what they are; and they were right. I really want to try; I want to try and love you."

Giroro couldn't really believe that he heard those words come from her. He thought that he was dreaming until the blushing Natsumi before him closed her eyes and leaned over. Their lips connected gently. Giroro closed his own eyes as Natsumi kissed him. They shared the warmth and tingling. Their heartbeats increased as their lips moved into each other perfectly.

Natsumi slowly pulled away. Giroro opened his eyes to see her face overwhelmed with shock. Tears strode down her cheeks as she put a hand over her mouth. Giroro felt his heart freeze at the sight.

"W-what's wrong? What did I do?" He spoke quickly afraid that he screwed up. Natsumi shook her head side to side and pulled her hand away leaving a couple fingertips to her lips.

"It's just that, that was my first kiss and I-" She felt her breath caught in her throat and forced it out. "I never thought it would feel so good."

"So…. I didn't do anything wrong?" Giroro asked surprised.

"No." Natsumi giggled softly. "It's just my heart is really overwhelmed by such a good feeling."

"Oh thank frog." Giroro released all the trapped air in his chest. He swallowed the lump in his throat. "I thought I really upset you."

"You could never upset me Giroro. I love you." Natsumi nuzzled her head to his as the sun set further behind the horizon.

* * *

"Natsumi…" Giroro's voice broke through the veil of dreams and stirred the redhead. She opened her eyes to see him looking down at her.

"What's up?" She asked as she sat up.

"You were laying there for a long time. I thought you fell asleep." Giroro smiled.

"No I was just thinking about the day I fell in love with you, and our first kiss." Natsumi blushed. Giroro burned bright pink as well at the memory.

"I-uh. I finished the laundry by the way." Giroro gestured to the last load hanging on the lines with the third load.

"I see. Was I really out for that long?" Natsumi widened her eyes.

"I guess you were re-living more than remembering." Giroro gave his toothy grin.

"Oh a smart ass huh?" Natsumi smiled. "Then maybe I shouldn't let you have your fun."

"But Natsumi I-" Giroro felt the tension in his body build more at her teasing. She giggled at his response.

"Don't worry." She leaned down and brought him up in her arms. Her lips brushed the side of his face. "I'll always take good care of you."

Giroro gripped her shirt and leaned in to nip her neck. Natsumi gasped softly at the small pinch and the exciting rush his bite gave her. She loved his sharp fangs when he marked her. He usually did it when he was extremely excited. Once he bit her so hard she was kind of scared to see how he would be if he really couldn't keep himself away from her any longer.

"You have no idea how crazy you make me by just saying that." Giroro spoke once he retracted his fangs and began to lick her bleeding wounds. Natsumi blushed and carried her red frog into his tent.

Once inside she settled him down against one of his boxes and slipped off her tank top. She blushed as she allowed him to view her in her pink bra. They had fooled around many times but the human girl was still excited with every moment. The way he looked at her with need, she was positive he would never grow tired of her. He would always love her.

Natsumi leaned down to him and caressed her lips to his. Giroro placed a hand behind her head as if to keep her from parting the kiss he loved so much. This kiss wasn't as innocent as their first. They moved into each other, sliding tongue against tongue. They breathed in each other's presence, trying to get as close together as possible.

When they did part, Natsumi could see him shake slightly as she built up his urges. He breathed heavily with his chest rising and falling quickly. She lowered her head more and wrapped her arms behind him. Then she teasingly slipped her tongue against his partially opened pouch. Giroro gasped at the sensation. He held his breath gasping in small bursts as she used her tongue to widen the opening more and allowed his member to glide into her mouth. He kept his eyes shut tight as the waves of pleasure flashed through him. Natsumi moved her head up and down. She wanted to taste every last bit of him, to listen to each moan he gives, and to help him feel the explosion of release that only she could make him feel.

"N-Natsumi." Giroro whispered her name. His already heavy breath sped up when he dared to open his eyes. He saw Natsumi, the girl he adored for years, with her own eyes closed as she focused on pleasing him. Her arms still wrapped around him as if to trap him for her to enjoy. That thought pushed him closer to the edge. He could feel it rising in him, that amazing feeling he only shared with her. "Natsumi, it's-"

"Don't tell me." She pulled away enough to speak clearly but her lips still grazed the tip. She giggled at the look he gave her. He wasn't expecting it. "I want it to be a surprise this time."

She returned to her activity as Giroro's head spun. _Don't tell her? So I can just… release? That means she'd have to…_ Giroro imagined the after image of Natsumi licking her lips clean. _Oh frog!_

He couldn't hold back any more. He griped her head and thrust a few times being as careful as he could not to choke her. He clenched his teeth and closed his eyes tight once again. Grunts escaped his fangs as he followed his instincts. With the final sensation of her tongue against his skin he allowed his steaming mess to flow.

Natsumi reacted quickly and swallowed as much as she could. When Giroro released her head she pulled back slowly, sucking out any left overs onto her tongue. She gulped down the last little bit before looking to see her frog. His expression had softened and made him look peaceful. His breath slowed and eventually lulled to a regular pace. Natsumi giggled as she tasted around her mouth to find some of him lingering in her.

"Did I spoil you too much?" Natsumi asked as Giroro leaned against the box more.

"Maybe, but I'm really glad you did." Giroro sighed as his heart finally started to return to normal like the rest of him.


	9. Space Weasels

LINE UP! New chapters are out lolz. Anyway there will be more drama and fluff before the next m rated stuffs. Keep an eye out and Thanks to everyone who takes the time to read my work. I spend almost all of my spare time on my writing so it means a lot to me.

* * *

Almost immediately after things calmed down for the lovers, the sliding door crashed open. Natsumi and Giroro faced the tent's zipper dangling only a few inches off of the ground.

"Giroro! I need to talk to you." Keroro chimed out to the tent. Giroro turned back to Natsumi who was quickly slipping on her shirt and blushing madly. He used what little energy he gained back to make himself presentable by tucking things away in their proper place.

"Don't let him know I can't move; I want to effectively threaten him." Giroro whispered before Keroro was able to pick up their voices. He crossed his arms over his chest to look as normal as possible. Natsumi chuckled.

"So can I come in or what? I know you're in your tent." Keroro tapped his foot impatiently on the ground.

"I'm going to go with no." Giroro replied.

"Why? It's not like you're doing anything important." Keroro pulled up the zipper and walked in anyway.

"This is why I sit in my tent all the time. So when idiots do wander in I can just kill them on the spot." Giroro targeted his eyes at the green frog. Natsumi was impressed. If she didn't know she immobilized him she would have believed Keroro would be dead.

"I just thought you'd want to know about an urgent update on the base." Keroro fumed but quickly brushed it off and got to the point of his intrusion. "Anyway there's a bit of an infestation."

"Infestation?" Natsumi didn't like hearing that. "Infestation of what?"

"Just a harmless little space weasel is all, but she just gave birth to a litter of ten so I need everyone's help to catch them all." Keroro was carefree with the news as ever.

"You had better get back down there and catch them all! I don't want space weasels eating my house!" Natsumi kicked him out of the tent.

"But I can't catch them all by myself. There are too many and they're all rambunctious children!" Keroro cried as he picked himself off of the dirt. "Can I at least have Giroro's help?"

"You will do it by yourself; I bet it's your fault they're down there in the first place!" Natsumi shouted. "And Giroro won't help you because he did the laundry and it's not even his day it's yours."

She zipped the tent back up and crossed her arms confidently. Giroro watched the fight with a crooked grin.

"I love you."

"Well he has no right to buzz into someone else's business and then ask them to help clean up his problem." Natsumi kept her face in a serious expression until she leaned down next to Giroro. A blush crept back into her cheeks complimented with her warm smile as she kissed his forehead. "I love you too, Giroro."

The couple slid down onto the floor to rest from the excitement. Natsumi wrapped her arms around Giroro and pulled him to her chest. Her cheek nuzzled against his head.

"You make me so incredibly and unbelievably happy." She sighed into his hat.

"And you make me happier than that." Giroro chuckled. He closed his eyes and felt her warmth. The beat of her heart pounded right behind his. His hands rested on hers as she held him closer to her. "But we shouldn't sleep through the entire day like last time."

"I know. I just want to feel you like this a little more." Natsumi whispered as she recalled the day they had fallen asleep after loving each other. It was in her room and Keroro was informed strictly to leave them alone. Although with Fuyuki out of the house he had no one to help him when he burnt some noodles he was cooking and set part on the kitchen on fire. "Alright, I better go tutor Fuyuki before school break ends next week. I'm sure you want to polish some of your guns too."

"I have been neglecting them since I spend more time with you." Giroro smiled at his comment. Natsumi released him and sat up. She straightened her hair and clothes before giving Giroro one more kiss and crawling out of his tent. Giroro blushed at both the kiss and the view of Natsumi's exit. He quickly pulled out a gun and began to rub the polish vigorously to distract his mind.

* * *

A little while later, down in the depths of the Keronian base, Keroro had himself equipped with sports gear as he hunted down the remaining 8 baby weasels and the mother. He wore pieces from all kinds of sports to serve as armor. A lacrosse stick rested on his shoulder to catch any of the runaway animals.

He stumbled into a dark room with all sorts of machines and devices hung on the walls. He knocked something off the wall when he tried to hit the light switch. The dim lights eventually came on and shown down upon all of the devices from failed missions. Keroro recognized some but forgot about most. He almost got lost in memories when he spotted one of the bluish weasels sitting on a giant dome like machine. He quickly reacted and struck the lacrosse stick down but the weasel was faster and jumped out of the way. Keroro struck the machine instead causing it to light up for a moment before dying back down.

"I really hope that didn't do anything." Keroro looked around him to make sure no one saw. "I'll just pretend I never saw it."

With that said he chased after the weasel and disappeared out of the hall of failures. The machine he left behind whirred, clanked, and flashed its lights a few more times.

* * *

Meanwhile, Natsumi was up on the top floor at her brother's desk helping him with some math. They worked over his incorrect work and then moved onto his missed assignments. Fuyuki had gone downstairs to get a drink and came back to find a strange young man in his sister's chair. He was skinny and just a little taller than Natsumi. His red fluffy hair was short and had a feminine curl at the ends. The man also wore Natsumi's skirt and tank top. Fuyuki was frozen at the door.

"W-who are you?! And why are you wearing Natsumi's clothes?" Fuyuki pointed his finger at the male.

"That won't get you out of your homework. Now stop messing around and-" The man paused when he crossed his arms over his chest. Something was off. He looked down and felt over himself for a moment. "No… Please tell me it's not true."

The young man caressed his body a little more; inspecting every changed curve and shifted bone structure. When he shifted his legs together he screamed. **"NOT AGAIN!"**


	10. I Will Kill Him

The strange man bolted downstairs to the basement and kicked down Keroro's door. He looked around but only found Tamama eating some snacks.

"Where the **hell** is he?! Is he in the base hunting for those **stupid** weasels?" His voice cracked with anger. Without waiting for a response from the shocked tadpole the young man entered the mini fridge. Tamama watched with wide eyes and a chip held in front of his mouth. The tadpole looked back to the door to find Fuyuki just as confused as he was.

"Was that a man in a red skirt?"

"Natsumi's skirt actually." Fuyuki responded with a darkened expression. Tamama couldn't help but burst into laughter.

* * *

"**KERORO!**" The man in the red skirt ran through the base and took every turn he could. He checked every room he passed and shouted down every hallway. It didn't take long at all for him to locate Keroro, trying to ever so carefully trap a baby weasel before it broke one of his precious gundam displays. "What the hell did you do to me this time?!"

Keroro froze. His jaw dropped at the sight of the young man. The green color quickly faded from his skin. The man stomped closer to him.

"If you don't fix me **I will kill you**!" He pressed his foot against Keroro's head threatening to squish the life out of him.

"Who are you and why do you want to kill me?" Keroro asked pitifully.

"I'm **Natsumi**! You turned me into a **boy** again!" Natsumi refused to let him up. In fact he just squished Keroro even harder.

"WHAT?" Keroro was surprised to find this out but looked at the boy trying to kill him and noticed the similarities. At this moment he thought back to the weasel he almost caught but whacked an odd machine instead. He started to laugh nervously. "Oh well then, heh heh, you see I may or may not have made an accident."

"Accident? What did you do toad?!" His voice got deeper and scarier the more he yelled.

"I was hunting down the weasels like you told me to and I might have triggered an old machine. I thought it was all dead but then the noises and lights went off." Keroro started to explain but he hoped it was too quick for Natsumi to really think about it.

"So you just went around banging against Kururu's old toys?" Natsumi picked up the frog from beneath his foot and stared his intense eyes into it. His voice turned quiet and ice cold. "I want you to change me back right now frog."

"Well it was the same machine that changed you last time so it should only take about 3 hours like last time. I don't know how to change you back any faster than that." Keroro wrung his hands together hoping to use some logic to save him.

"Idiot, for all we know you could have broken the machine. I want you to go to Kururu and figure out exactly how long until I'm a girl again." He slowly walked back out into the hall still carrying Keroro. "Now, I'm going to go chill out before I do something I could regret. When you figure everything out I expect you to come straight to me. Understood?"

"Yes m'am. Whatever you want m'am." Keroro shivered and saluted Natsumi.

"Good." Natsumi then threw him down the hall and into the wall before turning back the other way and leaving.

"Oh sweet froggy gods save me." Keroro whimpered as he pulled himself from the wall.

* * *

Natsumi returned to Keroro's room where Fuyuki sulked and Tamama continued to laugh his heart out. Both of which though froze when they felt the stabbing gaze of Natsumi.

"What's so funny?!" He barked at the tadpole.

"You're a man in a frilly skirt and lace tank top. What's not funny about that?" Tamama squeaked. Natsumi looked down at his body and realized that he did look a little ridiculous.

"I guess it is kinda of funny." Natsumi admitted.

"I don't find anything funny about this." Fuyuki said as he turned away.

"Well it's not so strange to wear it when I'm a girl and I didn't really get the chance to change after switching genders." Natsumi replied with venom to his brother.

"You're a strange guy wearing my sister's clothes. It's awkward and disgusting to me." Fuyuki let his head hang lower.

"Oh right. You guys didn't see me the last time, and it has been more than a year so I guess I look different. Although you did see me for a moment before running off." Natsumi pointed to Fuyuki. "I'm Natsumi. Fridiot activated the machine that turns girls into guys. I went down and threatened to murder him if he didn't fix me soon."

"Wow really?" Tamama looked the guy over again and just accepted it. Fuyuki on the other hand turned even darker.

"That's actually creepier, but I feel really bad for you sis. It would be really scary if I just turned into a girl." Fuyuki shivered at the thought and dwelled in his creeped out vibe.

"Whatever. You sulk; I am going to go upstairs to try to tone down my rage that I'm hiding so perfectly well right now." Natsumi smiled brightly and walked out the door. He swiftly hopped up the ladder and dashed to the kitchen. He looked out the sliding door to see Giroro calmly polishing his guns. Natsumi froze just as he was about to open the door. _Wait, the last time I turned into a guy Giroro freaked out. Although at the end of the day he was still willing to be my friend and didn't care that I was a guy. _After weighing his options, Natsumi turned away from the glass and pulled out his cellphone. He slid down against the wall and began typing.

_N: Hey, Hypothetically what would you do if Keroro activated the girls into guys machine again?_

Natsumi stared at the phone for what seemed like years before he finally got a response.

_G: Kill him. Why?_

_N: I mean like how would you react to me? If I turned back into a guy?_

It took longer this time for a response but the phone did eventually sound of.

_G: Honestly I would probably freak out at first but I would do anything to help you through it. What brought this up anyway?_

_N: It's the same reason I texted you instead of simply going out the door and asking you in person._

Immediately after he sent the text he could hear Giroro's phone ring through the wall. A short moment of silence went by before the glass door slammed open. Giroro ran in and turned to find Natsumi leaning against the wall. His eyes were shot open. Natsumi swore he could see every question that went through Giroro's head.

"N-Natsumi?"


	11. The New Boy

WARNING: There is adult content in the following chapter. It is also Yaoi. I have fulfilled my promise to alert you for this so if you don't want to read it but did anyway it's your fault.

Sorry im a bit of a grump today... But i would love it if someone was kind enough to draw a male Natsumi for me as the cover pic for this story.

Please enjoy.

* * *

"What happened?" Giroro did his best to vocalize his question. Before him sat the girl of his dreams forced into the form of a male pekoponian; knees up to the chest and a worried, almost scared look in the eyes.

"Well, like I said. Fridiot turned on the old machine and I was the target." Natsumi's voice wavered as the weaker side of him took over his emotions. He turned his face down to his lap. Giroro tensed as he entered kill mode.

"Wait here while I go murder." Giroro turned slowly.

"No. It was an accident and I already threatened his life. I just…" Natsumi shifted his legs slightly, reminding himself of his awkward situation. "I'm just really uncomfortable right now and don't want to be left alone. Everyone else will either laugh at me or feel so creeped out they'll avoid me. I remembered the last time and you were like that at first but then you were all gun-ho on joining forces with me and starting our own rule for earth."

Giroro could hear Natsumi's voice strain and crack. He turned back and unclenched his fists. With eyes closed Giroro walked over to Natsumi and gently pulled his arms open and his knees down. Natsumi quietly watched as Giroro settled onto his lap and crossed his arms.

"It's not what a guy such as myself would normally do but I will allow you to hug me until you feel better." Giroro tried to act un-emotional as usual but inside he felt horrible. He hated it when his love was in such a horrible situation that it could actually break her down and make her cry. Natsumi paused for a moment but then squeezed his arms around Giroro. Small tears escaped and smeared onto the red frog.

"Thank you Giroro." Natsumi mumbled after a few minutes. "I'm sorry I cried into you."

"It's fine. I'll do anything to make you happy, remember?" Giroro spoke with a tender softness.

"I'm really lucky to have you love me so much." Natsumi sprouted a tiny smile. He released Giroro from his hold and wiped his eyes. He looked down at himself once more. "I should probably change into something more appropriate. You can come with if you like, but I won't force you. The whole watching a guy change might be too weird."

Giroro twitched at the idea. His first instinct was to gag but knowing it was Natsumi might change his whole view. Anyone who questioned their orientation would take up this opportunity in no time to experiment. Giroro never questioned that fact about him though. He was always into girls, not boys.

"I could try it… for you." Giroro wasn't sure how he felt but he wanted to do anything that would comfort his Natsumi. The couple wandered upstairs to the pink room. Giroro leaned against the door to hold it shut while Natsumi sifted through the closet and picked out the manliest clothes he had. Skinny jeans and a school sports team t-shirt. He looked at them upon his bed.

"You know I think the thing that bugs me the most about the whole gender-bending thing is that when I was a girl, I was confident because I knew I was pretty. I was adjusted to all of the parts of my body. I knew how to dress for my gender too; but being a boy just changes everything." Natsumi rambled while Giroro listened. Half-listened at least. Natsumi looked to find Giroro staring into the space in front of him. "Giroro?"

"Huh? Oh sorry." Giroro shook his head back to the present.

"What were you thinking about?" Natsumi asked as he needlessly smoothed out his clothes. He could hide his worry a bit better as a boy.

"I'm just still processing your change." Giroro looked back to the floor. "It's confusing to say the least."

"I really meant it when I said you didn't have to sit with me through this. You can avoid me until I'm a girl again." Natsumi pretended not to feel the unease in his heart and practically ripped off his shirt.

"And I meant it when I said I would do anything to help you. So even if you shove me out the door hoping to make me comfortable I will sit right behind that door and be here for you so don't think about it." Giroro replied effortlessly. Natsumi blushed as he unhooked the bra.

"I'm sorry I'm so much trouble." Natsumi felt a little guilty for putting him in this situation.

"I do love a good challenge." Giroro looked to Natsumi. The light from the window bent around and embraced his curves. Even as a boy he had a feminine charm and beauty to him. Giroro smiled slightly. He was glad he could still recognize the girl he fell in love with.

"Is that what first made you love me?" Natsumi giggled.

"It is." Giroro confirmed.

"Well then I promise to be trouble every now and then to keep you on your toes." Natsumi smiled. Giroro chuckled, glad that he was in a better mood. Natsumi then unzipped the side of his skirt and slipped it off. All that was left was a young woman's pair of bikini underwear stretched slightly by an unusual bulge.

Natsumi couldn't look at it and instead tried to slip into his skinny jeans as fast as possible. His brows furrowed with anger and stress again. Giroro hated seeing Natsumi hate his body so much and rushed over. As Natsumi fumbled with the zipper, his fingers were embraced by Giroro's.

"Calm down. You won't be like this forever." Giroro stroked his fingers against his lover's.

"I know. In my head it all makes sense and I should adjust for the time being. I know I won't have too much trouble with you to help me but I still feel-" Natsumi choked on his words. He placed his hands over his face as he started to cry again. "I can't help but feel like I should reject this body. I feel like I'm someone else and I hate it."

"Well then it's my job to help you love your body again." Giroro whispered as he guided Natsumi onto the bed. His natural instinct was to hate what he was planning but he forced that thought into the furthest part of his mind. Natsumi's care always came before his own. "Besides, I owe you for earlier."

"What do you mean?" Natsumi asked as he fell onto the bed. Giroro stroked Natsumi's chest down to the brim of underwear that peaked out from the still unzipped pants. Natsumi bolted up and placed both hands around Giroro's before it roamed further. "No, Giroro. Please don't force yourself to do this just to make me feel better."

"Just lie down and let me take care of everything for you." Giroro gave a soft kiss as he pushed Natsumi back down. He brushed along the edge of the underwear again rising a soft moan from Natsumi. With ease and previous practice, Giroro slipped the jeans further down. He glided his hand slowly under the elastic band of the bikini briefs. Natsumi's breath froze in his throat. Giroro was careful to only massage the surrounding area, coaxing the new phallus to extend and erect. The alien let out a soft chuckle. "This makes you like a virgin again doesn't it?"

"I-I guess…. So." Natsumi tried to respond through the seemingly thick air. He covered his face once again as it burned red. It was strange to feel an erection growing on his own body, but it still felt amazing to have Giroro's hands roaming over him with the intent to make him feel just as good as Giroro did a few hours ago. Goosebumps rose over his skin as temptation and need increased.

Giroro teased around the base. He learned from the experience Natsumi used on him. When he was sure Natsumi was at full peak he glided his fingers around the shaft. He smirked when Natsumi gasped.

"I think that was a sign I'm doing good." Giroro took the following gasp as a 'yes'. He carefully moved his hand up and down along the shaft. Natsumi was smooth and began throbbing lightly. The part of Giroro that was warning him against the whole event climbed back out with different thoughts. _It's almost like when I handle myself. Natsumi always seems to enjoy 'eating' me too, and I 'eat' her so… What would be the harm in trying it?_

With curiosity rising, Giroro pulled the underwear back to free Natsumi's member. _I just don't want to overwhelm her. I'll take it slow. _He carefully leaned down and closed his eyes as his lips met the tip. Natsumi gasped at the realization. Giroro opened his mouth and slipped his tongue along the head. It was softer and warmer than he thought it would be. Even with a male part Natsumi was just as she was before. Especially the addicting taste he loved so much.

Knowing this, Giroro was more than willing to eat Natsumi for a while. Just like usual he was careful to keep his sharp teeth back as his tongue did all the work. Gliding up and down, Giroro covered Natsumi's member with saliva. His hand moved on down to fondle the rest of Natsumi. Giroro wanted him to feel good with everything he was forced to have.

Natsumi's mind was lost in what to think. The sensation was too much and even left him forgetting how to breathe right. He could feel warmth all around and throughout his body. Giroro only just started but every inch of him was already begging to be touched. His heart burned through his chest with the love he felt for Giroro. The area that received the most attention was flaming with need. He knew now that it wouldn't die down until it was satisfied.

Natsumi moaned and gasped with each tender moment Giroro gave. The pleasure grew more intense and soon out of control. Natsumi could feel the explosion flow. Giroro choked a bit as Natsumi spilled into him but quickly swallowed.

"Feel better?" Giroro asked. He watched Natsumi ride down from his high. Soon he could remove his hands from his once burning red face.

"I think so." Natsumi sighed with his eyes still blissfully closed. He then giggled softly. "Actually I feel so much better now. Thank you."

"We should get you dressed. It's almost lunch time." Giroro said as he hopped off the bed and picked up the shirt and pants from the floor.

"Wait really?" Natsumi asked as he sat up.

"Yep. Time flies when you're having fun. Or when you're being tested on with alien technology." Giroro replied.

"Somehow I always end up being the target of that last one; and sometimes the first one." Natsumi laughed.


End file.
